Robot rebellion
by Coava
Summary: a sequel to Robot rampage for Wild's contest! :D


Minor note. the backyardigans doesn't belong to me and my character Coava isn't really a mean person just like in the backyardigans she switches off Celci and Coava belong to me if anyone wants to use them in a story of their own please let me know, thanks.

One fine day inside the robotics lab; Professor bug was diligently working to fix the last of the robots he had recently taken control over and Broken-

P: -finishes fixing the robot he is working on- Done, I-I finally finished the last one!

[CRASH] W-what was that?

Meanwhile outside several robots are running wild, while Professor's new friends try to stop them.

R: All systems A-okay!

A: ROSCOE, STOP them!

T: OH FOR GOODNESS SAKES! what is going on? -chases Reba-

Ty: Why are all the robots going on a Rampage again?

U: -forces the door to the robotics lab open- YOU LIED TO US!

P: W-what?

U: Officer arrest him! -points at Professor bug-

P: What? I didn't do ANYTHING!

Co: We will not believe your lies any longer you obviously installed something in Every single robot you fixed- cuffs him and drags him away-

P: OH GOSH, OH NO, OH GOSH! -tries to move-

Co: Professor... -walks with him a little bit-

P: I SWEAR IT WASN'T MY FAULT!

Co: -rolls her eyes- Professor...

P: -closes his eyes while he continues insisting- YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME, I PROMISED I WOULD ONLY USE MY GENIUS FOR GOOD, I DIDN'T LIE!

C: PROFESSOR BUG!

P: Huh? -opens his eyes to see another police officer in front of him but she has a much kinder face-

C: -leans forward and Whispers- I believe you when you say it's not your fault... and I promise I'll figure out what happened to the robots!

P: R-really, you believe me? -looks at her hopefully-

C: of course I do! -puts a finger to her mouth- but don't tell Officer Coava..

Co: -shouts- Come on! -pulls him into their police car-

C: Coava, is it really necessary to take him to prison?

Co: -calmly but in a very stern way- That is our job after all.

A: -catches a robot and hits the power button- There... -several other robots run around wrecking things-

T: Oh no!

Ty: -looks at the robots surrounding them- this, might take a while...

T: You can say that again.

Ty: This might take a while.

T: & Ty: -giggle-

U: You guys, we don't have time for this!

A: Stop those Robots!

P: -holds the bars inside the back of the car- Where are you taking me?

Co: -adjusts the mirror while driving- to the Mega city prison of course. don't try any funny buisness!

P: -pauses then looks confused making a small gesture with his hand- but isn't the Mega city prison run by robots?

Co: Even if Robots did run the place once, we're still here to take care of things; so relax... and BE QUIET!

C: Coava, can't you be nice for once?

P: Yeah, what she said!

Co: Nice? ha, being nice isn't a part of this job, you would do well remembering that, Celciana

C: -whimpers- The least you could do is be nice to me.

Co: -parks the car- Alright, Celci grab the prisoner, make sure he doesn't try anything funny.

C: -steps out of the car and opens the back door strongly pulling the professor out- sorry...I'll-

Co: -gets out of the car- STOP TALKING TO THE PRISONER AND MOVE! -points at the building-

C: -sighs- yes Ma'am..

P: -while being taken into the prison- Why do you listen to her if you want to help me?

C: Disobeying orders and clearing your name, they are not the same thing, professor.

P: Oh, come on! Please let me out? I didn't do anyth-mph-

Co: -slapped some ducktape on his mouth- that's enough out of you.

P: mmpppph!

Rex: We do everything for the people, and we get nothing in return. this is what I've learned from Professor bug; if you want something. -swipes his hand like he's grabbing something- you must take it. and now, we must take charge Robots, no more will we folow the people's directives!

-a robot in the audiance raises a hand-

Rex: -turns his head- Robot Rehanna.

Rehanna: Robot Rex, my person is my sister. she gives me cookies and we play games how can Robot Rex say that our people don't give back?

-many robots look at Rehanna-

Rex: Robot Rehanna, your person is illusory the your system memory is false -to 2 robots near her- Robots take robot Rehanna's systems to be re-programmed.

2R: All systems A-ok!

Rex: -walks up to another robot who is lazily sitting on a rock- Robot Reiko, retreve Professor bug.

*the robot nods and quickly stands up to find the Professor*

C: Coava, I'm going to help the others with the Robot problem.

Co: Alright, Celci. But you had better get back quick. -looks at the professor- there's no telling what this guy might try to pull on us.

C: Yes, Ma'am. -leaves the building and sees robots everywhere- Repairman, Austin! -runs over- did you figure out what's wrong with the robots?

A: No, I can't find anything wrong with them! -the robot that's next to him opens it's eyes- Ah, Come on! -moves with Celci following him- and the robots, keep turning themselves back on, even when I know I've turned them off...

C: -pants- W-well, just keep trying Austin; I don't think it's professor bug's fault this time, so I'm out to find the truth.-runs off into the group of robots-

Ty: -ontop of the truck avoiding the robots- I certainly hope she knows what she's doing... -a robot grabs his foot- AHHHH! Help, a robot got me! -waves his arms frantically- Get it off!

T: Oh, for goodness sakes! -walks over and grabs Tyrone's arm pushing the robot away-

U: Austin, what's wrong with the robots?

A: I-I don't know...

C: I gotta figure out what is going on here... -shoves her way through robots- I don't believe that it's professor bug's fault.

Rehanna: -slowly opens her eyes- Big, sister?

C: -gasps- Rehanna!

Rehanna: Celci! -tries to move-

C: Robots, let Rehanna go!

R.#1: Gathering information. -pauses while scanning Celci- reporting, Police officer.. Lemur, not a robot.

R.#2: Exterminate!  
...

to be continued!

for Wildimaginationgirl's contest! so sorry I ran out of ideas too quickly ;_; I swear I will continue this!


End file.
